deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update October 19th 2012
This is site news and bugs fixes page that was post on October 12th 2012. News 'General' *'More Like This updates' Last week, More Like This was launched to Premium Members , with a limited preview open to all deviants. This week, dA pleased to inform you that the limited preview open to all members has been expanded beyond just Popular deviations, allowing you to try More Like This on even more deviations. dA also been working on some changes to the Browse enhancements that were made last week. dA are currently fixing a bug that is affecting some users which causes the browser to jump to the top of the page when "Show More" was clicked. In addition, several users mentioned that the menu for switching between endless scrolling and page browsing was difficult to find, and as such we are in the process of making that more visible. The More Like This team would specifically like to thank you for the feedback that we've been receiving. Your comments are helping to make More Like This an even better feature, and it is greatly appreciated! *Prepared a header change for Spirit Day . *You can now use the CSS3 function linear-gradient in the background and background-image rules of your custom Journal Skin. *Many small improvements were made to the mobile site, such as properly scaled modals, message alignment in the Message Center , and thumbnail display. 'Sta.sh Writer' *The Google Webfonts list has been updated. Bugs fixes 'General' *The Twitter widget on a deviant's profile would fail to load tweets for that deviant. *The Send Invitation modal layout for Groups was messy when errors displayed. *If a deviant was given a Premium Membership by another user, the message in their Message Center would be blank. *Links on plain-text versions of verification and lost password emails were not working properly. *The Notes page would display strangely after sending a note. *Members were unable to drag and drop Notes into folders. *Changing item quantity in the Shop cart would cause a reordering. *Wide deviations did not show the entire image when scrolled to the right, and then reduced from full view. *Users with expired Premium Memberships were unable to see a preview of some Premium Member profile widgets. *The preview arrow on Notes would erroneously open the whole note instead of showing a preview. *The preview images of some newly submitted deviations were not loading. All files have since been restored. *The "Close" button for the Buy This Print widget on deviation pages would occasionally not work. 'deviantART Muro ' *The "Watch Redraw" button on deviations made with deviantART muro did not match the width of other buttons. *When semi-transparent layers were merged, the resulting layer would have incorrect opacity. *An error could occur when attempting to give another deviant a brush pack from their Profile. *In Firefox , all of the tool buttons could end up with the paintbrush graphic instead of their actual graphic. 'Sta.sh ' *The icon that would appear when viewing someone else's stack was the viewer's, not the author's. *For a short period, stacks would display with a green background instead of the usual white. 'Sta.sh Writer ' *The icons of embedded Journal thumbnails were offset. *Performance improvements have been made for when Writer is initially loaded. *Removed excessive spacing before titles on unskinned Journals. *Linear gradients are now allowed in background and background-image, for Journal Skins. *The alignment for icons on the toolbar was off. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2012